


Pieces of Amor

by Lilspaceking, memeberd



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Super gay shit, bad decision, gay shit, who let me tag this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilspaceking/pseuds/Lilspaceking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeberd/pseuds/memeberd
Summary: So, basically, what if Miguel were gay? What if there was a cute newspaper boy that was also gay? What if the newspaper boy's name was Paco? What if Paco had a crush on Miguel? What if they become friends and eventually fall in love???? What if my friend and I obsessively write a bunch of stories about this pixar character and the boyfriend we created for him?? What if you read and kudo and comment? Please?





	1. Newspaper Delivery

_There he is._

Paco’s bike came to an immediate halt and he almost tipped over from doing it too fast. He froze trying to figure out what to do now that he had found him.

The him in question was of course Miguel Rivera. In a small town, everybody knew everybody, so it wasn’t surprising that Paco knew of him. However, Miguel was famous in his town, and in fact known in some sense throughout most of Mexico. He was the young boy who revealed the crimes of Ern*sto de la Cruz and even more surprising than that, to the citizens of Santa Cecilia at least, he had managed to make the entire Rivera family love music. And, apparently, he could play the guitar pretty well himself.

Paco was a year older, so he had never taken notice of Miguel before, but after all the news broke loose, he had started to notice him a lot more. He had even asked around at school and found out a lot about him. Apparently, he was kind-hearted and goofy and, in Paco’s opinion, downright adorable.

He had never worked up the nerve to talk to him before, but it was now that they really met face to face. Paco was on his normal daily paper route when he saw none other than Miguel Rivera playing his guitar in his front yard with his dog sleeping next to him.

Paco wanted to just go up and talk to Miguel like a normal person. He really did, but the thought of it just made him feel more nervous and he knew he would never have the guts. But he thought it was stupid to just avoid  the kid for the rest of his life. So, he made a split-second decision and the next thing Miguel knew a newspaper was hitting him square between his gorgeous brown eyes.

“Have your lost your damn mind?! Ay, pendejo that hurt.” Miguel shouted standing up seeing the newspaper boy still sitting on his bike just staring at him.

“Oh shit.” Paco said realizing what he had just done.

_Maybe I have lost my mind._

“I’m sorry! Lo siento, lo siento.” Paco yelled running over to Miguel. He kneeled down and held his hands up not really knowing what to do what to comfort the boy.

“Uh, are you okay? I, uh, I didn’t mean to.” Paco said as Miguel glared at him.

“Ugh, yeah I guess. If you’re a newspaper boy shouldn’t you have better aim?”

“Pues, usually I do, but, uh, I just got distracted.”

“Hmph, well, it’s whatever. Don’t worry about it.” Miguel said with a look that made it seem like he hoped Paco would worry about it.

 _Shit, shit, shit._ “Uh, you, you play the guitar?” Paco asked in hopes that he hadn’t just ruined any chances he had of getting to know the boy. Miguel just nodded.

“That’s pretty cool. I play the tuba, actually.”

“Woah, dude, really?” Miguel said immediately brightening up, “Y’know, I hid in a tuba once.”

“What? When?” Paco asked in shock.

“Eh, it’s a long story.. What made you distracted earlier?”

“Huh, oh, uh, no sé, I just…” Paco didn’t quite meet Miguel’s eyes and he shrugged sheepishly.

Miguel looked at him in confusion before something clicked in him. He made the incorrect assumption that the boy had gotten distracted by him. He knew people saw him as cute, so he figured that’s what had happened. He started blushing slightly and his smile grew.

“Oh, well, don’t worry about it. Seriously. I’m Miguel by the way.”

“Oh, I’m Fransisco, but most people call me Paco.” They shook hands.

“We should play together some time, that’d be fun.”

“We should!” Paco said, before realizing he may have sounded too excited, “Uh, well, that would be cool, sure. Maybe, maybe after I finish my paper route though.” He said standing up and saying goodbye to Miguel.

“See you then, Paco!” Miguel called waving after him. 

And as Paco got back on his bike, it was the happiest the boy had just around ever been. 


	2. Dense Boy

“ _ Oh,” _ It all hit him at once like a ton of bricks. He looked down at the guitar pick that was shaped and painted to look like a sugar skull and back to the ambitious young lady who stood before him with the golden carnation hair clip in her hair, “oh no, I, I couldn’t accept this Maria. I…”

“It’s  _ another _ girl, isn’t it?” The girl in front of him named Maria asked, trying not to sound disappointed and unable to hide the fact that the flame that usually sparked in her mahogany eyes was dying down. “It’s okay, take it.” Maria insisted. “If it can’t be a gift from…” She swallowed hard, she was dancing around using certain words. “It can just be a gift from a  _ friend.” _ She said with a smile that didn’t work with her ashen eyes.

Miguel gave her an apologetic smile. “Can we? I like being your friend, Maria. I really do like you alot, just not  _ that _ way.” That dimple she adored deepened and that silly gap in his teeth that was so  _ him _ to her bared with his growing sheepish grin.

Maria nodded, and then she turned on her heel to walk away. Miguel sighed, looking back down at the skull shaped guitar pick that he probably wouldn’t even use. It would look nice somewhere though, it was lovely, that was for sure. And then he remembered his friend Francisco, or more commonly referred to as Paco, was seated next to him. He looked up at Paco from the pick with round eyes.

“...Güey,” Paco said, looking slightly bothered, “why didn’t you tell her you’re gay?”

Miguel’s eyes grew. “Que?  _ Aye _ …” He looked back down at the guitar pick with a sense of overwhelming guilt. “I didn’t think to; we’re not  _ that _ close, I didn’t think it mattered.”

“Well, if I were you, I would’a said, ‘Hey,  _ Maria _ , it’s not gonna work; I’m  _ gay!’” _ Paco snappily said, pretending Maria was standing in front of him.

Miguel, feeling more seated in reality from the sound of Paco’s voice, took what he said to heart. “I didn’t know I had to hand an entire autobiography of myself over in order to turn a girl down!” Inwardly, he had agreed with himself it really didn’t matter if Maria knew if he was into boys his age or not. And then he started to pay attention to how Paco seemed offended that Maria and Miguel had even had that interaction. Miguel slowly looked back over at Paco. “Wait a minute, are you  _ jealous?” _

Now it was Paco’s turn to go wide eyed. “Yes?”

“Of  _ me?” _

“No!”

Miguel’s voice raised an octave. “ _ Of her?” _

“ _ Yes!” _

Miguel’s voice raised another octave. “ _ Why?” _

The way Miguel had questioned Paco’s emotions caused the corners of his mouth to turn up despite feeling his heart pick up its pace. “Because, you’re my  _ bro… _ ” Paco said awkwardly, not expecting Miguel to accept his answer.

He didn’t.

“Paco? Do you  _ like _ me?”

“No,” But he  _ did _ .

He  _ loved _ everything about Miguel that Maria loved, and even more. He knew the Rivera boy, the musician who turned his music-hating shoemaker family into a music- _ loving _ shoemaker family and exposed Ern*sto De La Cruz for who he truly was seemingly on the same day. Paco loved that boy even before he had the chance to talk to him. And when he did, he threw a newspaper square in Miguel’s face just to have a  _ reason _ to know him better. It was foolproof, and so was that fake “no.”

“Oh,” Miguel shrugged pleasantly, looking completely unmoved. “Okay.” 

The bell rang, and Miguel snatched the guitar pick from the table and slipped it into his pocket before getting up and heading for class. Paco watched him go, deeply regretting saying “no" to such a dense boy.


	3. 3. Four Word Story

Miguel was calling Paco.

Normally that was the other way around. But now, as Paco’s ringtone danced in one ear and out the other and he saw Miguel’s name plastered on his phone screen, his stomach was doing flips and he couldn’t keep from smiling. They had finally reached the next level of their relationship, Miguel certainly liked him back as a friend! 

“Hola, Paco,” Miguel’s voice sounded a little disgruntled. “Uhm, I hope it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I know it’s late, but I got in an argument with mi abuelita over something and I just need some space. From her, is it okay if I crash at your place for the night?”

While Paco felt sorry for Miguel, he couldn’t help but get overwhelmed at the thought of having his company all night. Paco took pride in being a good host to those who visit, and now he had the chance to take care of  _ Miguel! _ “Really? You want to come over here?” He asked, already straightening up the things closest to him in the house like the coffee table and the lamp desk beside the couch. “I mean, lo siento mucho, I’m sorry to hear about that, but  _ here?” _

“I trust you.” Miguel said plain and simple, flooding Paco with a blissful feeling. “Or, I  _ could _ visit  _ Maria.”  _

Paco laughed at that, Maria was an honor student who hardly had any time to herself and a pair of tiger parents to boot. She was a metaphorical soldier and had no time to spare for Miguel in this situation.

“That’s what I thought, you have a fun time with Maria, Migue! What time are you going over there?” Paco said, pulling the joke along.

“I was thinking eight fifteen? That’s the earliest I can be there after packing.”

“Eight fifteen?” Paco repeated. “I can do that. I mean, I’m sure  _ Maria _ will be ready for you by then.” It was Miguel’s turn to laugh at Paco’s little slip.

On the trip to Paco’s house, there was a light sprinkle that raised Miguel’s spirits as if the soft shower was rinsing away his upset over Abuelita’s unchanging opinion on Dante. She didn’t seem to realise that dirty street dogs were deserving of love just like any other dog, and she wouldn’t listen the first time he tried to explain that Dante was an alebrije.  _ His _ alebrije.

He didn’t want to reflect on that again. Especially since he was going to be around someone who loved him  _ and _ Dante for the rest of the day.

Miguel cleared his mind and let the raindrops gather and stream down his face as he continued on with his bag and cased guitar, and Dante splashing at his side. The rain fell heavier on the boy and his hairless dog, and it didn’t relent. It actually got stronger, and by the time Miguel was on Paco’s doorstep he was soaked so thoroughly that he was sure he was a new man with a squeaky clean mind.

“Who  _ are _ you?!” Paco exclaimed when he opened the door to his friend in his doorway, drenched to the bone in rain while it was still pouring. Dante sat beside Miguel’s feet, so content with his life that his panting was causing him to inhale falling raindrops and his tail thumped in the watery ground.

Miguel gave him a nonchalant look a person who wasn’t drenched in rain would normally make and sniffed lightly before saying, “There’s a raindrop in my nose."

“Si,” He nodded, “just one.” 

Miguel took a step forward and Paco blocked him. “Aren’t you going to let me in?”

“Look at you! You’re gonna bring the whole storm in! I have to get towels now.” Paco said, turning on his heel and hurrying away to grab as many towels as he could. When he came back, he laid three out on the floor in front of Miguel and Dante for them to walk on, and then he tossed a towel over Dante and rubbed him dry. After tossing the used towel on the floor, he gave Miguel a look that said “You’re next you animal” and went at him with a towel in each hand.

“AYYE PA _ CO!” _ Miguel shouted, not really struggling to get out of Paco’s hold on him.

When Miguel was less drippy, Paco handed him one of the used towels for him to wrap around himself. “Okay, you’re still really wet, I can--" He felt himself chew on his own words and he swallowed before letting the rest out. “I can lend you something of mine to wear while yours dry out.”

“Really??” Miguel asked excitedly, stepping closer to Paco.”You’d do that for me?!”

Miguel followed Paco to the entryway of his room, wrapped in a towel and scooching along on one that had been placed on the floor for him for minimum water damage to the house. He stayed there and watched Paco rummage through a few drawers against his wall before presenting Miguel with an extra large t-shirt and a pair of black drawstring sweatpants with a rose pattern. “I’ve never seen you wear  _ these _ before.” Miguel said, finding his eyes drawn to the sweat pants.

“They’re just pajamas,” Paco said. “You want me to wear them sometime?”

“No.” Miguel quickly answered. “Well, if you want to?” He said, offering a gap-toothed smile.

“Go get dressed, monstruo marino the towel’s getting the floor wet now!” Paco playfully chided, patting Miguel’s back as he turned and headed for the bathroom.

Miguel found himself questioning why he wanted to see Paco in a pair of red rose patterned pants so much the second he closed the bathroom door behind himself. He felt himself getting a chill from his more than damp clothing and set the dry ones down in order to strip, letting his mind go blank again. Hoodie first, then he plopped it into the sink, shirt next, then pants. He piled everything into the sink before letting the giant t-shirt slip over his head. It was incredibly soft, but it was so big it hung over his body like a poorly tailored tunic. If this were on Paco, it’d look more like a shirt than… Miguel looked in the mirror and smirked with a soft snort. He looked silly. Everybody was right, he was pretty boney. As he went to grab the drawstring pants, his arm was feeling itchy like a stray hair had fallen onto it. He ignored it and went to slipping the pants on that would clearly not stay on Miguel’s hips if they didn’t have a drawstring.

But now his arm was really itchy, and that stray hair felt like it…  _ wasn’t a hair. _

Miguel let go of the pants, letting them fall to his ankles to see a deep brown adult spider crawling along his arm like a day at the park. He bit back a horrified squeal and blew it off of himself. Then he looked around for it on the floor. It was nowhere to be seen.  _ What if it had fallen into the pants?!  _ Miguel stepped out of the rose pattern sweatpants and backed away from them, looking behind himself incase the spider was in the direction he was going. Now he was feeling itchy all over and brushing madly at himself.   
  


While Miguel was getting dressed in the bathroom, Paco busied himself with picking up all the used towels and soaking any leftover rainwater Miguel and Dante had brought in with them. When he was done with that, he figured he’d make something warm for Miguel. One of Paco’s favorite drinks was hot chocolate made with coconut water, and he was delighted when he introduced Miguel to the treat as well. He decided he’d make that. But the second he retrieved a cup from the cupboard, he heard the bathroom door get tossed open and Miguel’s rushed bare footsteps going into Paco’s bedroom.

“Miguel? Are you alright?” Paco went in after Miguel, empty cup still in hand, and he nearly dropped it when he saw Miguel scrunched under his covers in his bed. “What are you doing?!” 

Miguel gave him an apologetic bug-eyed look, and pulled the covers higher up when he saw Paco’s face start to turn plum red.

Paco sucked in a sharp breath, eyes going anywhere but Miguel. “Is there… a  _ reason _ you’re naked in my bed?”

“There was a spider.” 

Those four words were just enough to tell the whole story.

“The spider got you naked?”

“It  _ disappeared!” _ Miguel said, shifting under Paco’s covers. “I didn’t know where it went, it could have been anywhere! And I didn’t want to get bit if it got in your clothes!”

“Aye,” Paco wiped his face with a palm as if that would wash his blush away, “ _ Miguel,” _

“It could’ve been  _ poisonous!” _ Miguel said, brows furrowing into a lighthearted scowl.

“I can’t have a naked man in my house my parents would  _ kill _ us!”

“Oh but  _ spiders _ are welcome!  _ Those _ are naked.”

“I’ll be back chiquito.” Paco said, setting the empty cup down onto a drawer in his room and turning for the bathroom. He had to find that spider and put it out before Miguel was confident and clothed or else it’d probably get squished. But Miguel was right. It had somehow disappeared into thin air. He scoured the floor with intense cocoa eyes until he happened upon a small pair of underwear lying on the floor. Paco’s eyes went wide and he looked away, he looked back,  _ no _ , he looked away! “YOU’RE  _ NAKED _ IN MY  _ BED!!” _

“SII!!” Miguel called from Paco’s bedroom. “LO SIENTO!” 

Paco heard his bed sheets ruffling together and he shot straight up and shouted, “ _ GET BACK IN THERE MUCHACHO!” _ While Paco had only dreamed of what Miguel looked like in his birthday suit, something pushed him to not take advantage of the real-life moment. He shut his mouth and listened, affirmingly hearing that Miguel was doing what Paco had ordered. “Stay!” Paco shouted. “I’ll make sure your clothes are spiderless and I’ll bring them to you!”

“Gracias!” Miguel said after a long embarrassed pause.

Paco picked up the shirt first, and then he pinched Miguel’s underwear with the shirt so he wasn’t actually touching it. Then he balled up the shirt with Miguel’s underwear inside so he couldn’t  _ see _ it. When he picked up the sweatpants, he shook them incase the spider had fallen into them. It looked like Miguel had been previously standing in them before getting spooked and dashing off for Paco’s bed. And like a magic trick, the spider came out of hiding and clung to Paco’s right hand.

“HIIIIIIY!!” Paco squealed and blew it off of his hand and it quietly thumped on the floor. “Dammit.”  That spider ran a home run lap right behind the toilet. Paco cursed himself again for letting it go off like that and he dashed back into his room to get the unused cup, throwing Miguel’s clothes onto his face, and dashing back into the bathroom to plant the cup over the spider after finding it again. “ _ Gotchu, puta.”  _ He growled.  
  


Paco and Miguel, who was finally wearing clothes like a normal human being, sat beside each other on the couch with their own cups of hot cocoa.

“So, you said something about getting into a fight with your abuelita about something? How did you not die?” Paco said after setting his cup down on the coffee table.

“No, we didn’t  _ fight, _ she just doesn’t like Dante.” Miguel explained, feeling his throat catch on itself and he eased it with a sip of his warm drink. Paco looked at Miguel with wide eyes.

“She doesn’t like Dante?” He repeated. “What is there  _ not _ to like about him?!”

“She never liked him, even when there was still a ban on music in our family. I think she just doesn’t want to spend the money on a stray dog who isn’t even up to date on his shots.” Miguel leaned forward to set his cup down and shook his head. Dante had come near during that and prodded Miguel’s face with his wet nose. Miguel looked sadly at his beloved alebrije and rubbed the top of his thinly furred head. “But he deserves to be up to date on them. I’ve been saving up to get the right stuff for him, and to get him to the vet, but it’s all slow going right now. Especially with mama and papa siding with mi abuelita on all this.”

Paco stayed quiet, but he draped an arm over Miguel’s shoulders and let his head rest on him.

“They just… don’t understand,”

“I understand, Migue.” Paco softly said.

“Yeah… that’s why I came here.” Miguel closed his eyes and pushed into Paco so they were both leaning on each other. Dante curled up at their feet and chewed on his tail.

“If you need any financial help, I can lend you whatever you need.”

“No, I couldn’t accept that Paco…”

“It’s okay to get help on this,” Paco said, sitting back up and looking Miguel in the eye. “neither of us want Dante to end up waiting for you in the land of the dead.” He saw fear flash in Miguel’s eyes at that statement. “I’m sorry! That won’t happen, we’ll make sure of it together, okay?”

Miguel hugged Paco tight. “What would I do without you, mi amigo??”

“What would I do if I didn’t crush your nose with that news paper?” Paco said, hugging Miguel back. They laughed together, and talked about less depressing things after that.

\---

“Okay so here’s the plan,” Paco said, “you can sleep in my bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Or we could  _ both _ sleep on the floor.” Said Miguel, already sitting on Paco’s bed.

“But my bed is more comfortable!” Paco said.

It was 3:13 am. The boys had stayed up past their limit, but there was just enough in them to decide how they’d sleep.

Miguel raised a brow. “So then why are you insisting you’ll sleep on the floor?” 

“Miralo! My bed is tiny!” Paco said, gesturing to his bed.

“No, no lo es.” Miguel said, scooching until his back met the wall. He patted the space in front of him. “Two people can fit. Hence the name  _ twin _ sized.” Miguel said, flashing a smarmy grin from his Ern*sto days.

Paco felt his cheeks heating up. It didn’t help that Miguel was wearing  _ his _ clothes. He really hoped his face wasn’t turning red. Paco wasn’t moving, nor was he saying anything, so Miguel took it upon himself to pull Paco into a hug and bring him onto the bed by force.

Paco had to use all of his strength to keep from making a weird sound while he got a facefull of Miguel’s neck. Getting pulled onto his own bed had resulted in his hands ending up braced on the wall on either side of Miguel, who was still hugging him. He couldn’t help it, as they stayed there, he took in a deep breath through his nostrils and sighed. 

“See?” Miguel said confidently, seeming completely unaware that Paco had just inhaled him. He patted Paco’s back in an affectionate manner. “Much better! Right?”

Miguel smelled a little like sweat from the rain, and Paco’s fabric softener, and shoe leather and Dante. It was just so much to take in, Paco had to push himself away so he was upright on his knees and tried to ignore the forming mental image of him covering that neck in kisses. He patted the wall, smiling at Miguel.

“Si, you’re right, amigo.” Paco said. He laid on his back and folded his hands over his stomach, and then he closed his eyes. “You win.”

“Of course I do.” Miguel said with a grin.

Paco snored.

“Paco?” Miguel looked down at his friend who had somehow instantly fallen asleep. “Pa _ co, _ you’re on the blankets.” 

Paco only snored more.

Miguel frowned and fought to get back under the covers while Paco’s sleeping body weighed them down. When he was where he wanted to be, he rolled onto his side to face the wall and closed his eyes.

When Miguel woke up, the sun was already starting to rise, and the blankets he was sleeping under had been bunched up at the foot of the bed. He felt even more comfortable than when he had first gone to sleep, but that was because he had slung a leg over Paco as if he were a human sized pillow. Miguel felt his face burn up. “Sorry…” He whispered, though Paco was still fast asleep and couldn’t hear his apology. Miguel retracted his leg and tried to scooch away, but he hadn’t even gone back an inch and his back was against the wall again. Paco rolled onto his side, facing Miguel and bent his knees, pressing them into Miguel’s thighs. “Oh no,” 

Miguel may be developing crush on his best friend.


	4. Amorcito Corazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel gives Paco a guitar lesson.

“Oy Miguel, que pasa?” Paco said as he walked into the backyard of the Rivera’s family business slash home interrupting the quiet strums of his skeleton guitar. 

“Nadie. Just practicing.” Miguel said smiling up at his best friend from where he sat on the porch. Dante greeted Paco as well with the usual lick. Paco sat down next to the younger boy and patted him on the shoulder. 

The action did not go unnoticed by Miguel at all. He had began noticing that Paco had started casually touching him more and more. He chalked it up to the fact that after over a year of being friends, Paco was getting comfortable. Although,  he had other suspicions as well. 

“Teach me how to play?” Paco asked gesturing to the guitar, much to Miguel's surprise. His face lit up at the idea and he could barely contain his excitement. 

“Oh, dude, you're gonna love it!” He said standing up carefully carrying his guitar. “Be very careful though.” and with that he gently laid the guitar in Paco’s lap. 

Sitting behind him, a little to the side, he showed Paco where his hands should go and pointed out all the strings and chords. Miguel was in heaven getting to explain his passion to his best friend. 

Needless to say, Paco was in heaven as well. He loved hearing the passion and excitement in Miguel's voice rise and he loved the gleam on his gorgeous brown eyes. And of course, he loved when Miguel would re-position his hands, his side pressing into Paco's back and his breath on his neck. 

If Miguel hadn't been so distracted by the guitar, he would've realized it right then. 

“And that, amigo, is how you play the first few chords of Remember Me. You'll be a natural in no time,” Miguel took his guitar back quite satisfied with himself and his newfound teaching abilities, “I would continue the lesson, but it's gonna be time for dinner soon, and I need to practice this song a little more.” 

“Perhaps I should go then,” he said noticing the darkening of the sky. And hoping Miguel didn't see the blush on his cheeks. 

“Aw, c'mon! Don't go yet! Abuelita will wanna invite you to dinner. Plus, I need an audience. Stay. Sientete.” Miguel said gesturing. 

Paco rolled his eyes good naturedly and sat in front of the guitarist as he started playing. He sang softly, like a guardian angel. 

_ Amorcito corazon yo tengo tentacion _ _   
_ _ de un beso _ _   
_ _ que se brinda en el calor de nuestro gran amor, mi Amor _ _   
_ _ yo quiero ser un solo ser _ _   
_ __ un ser contigo

He sang slow and sweet like any seasoned mariachi. And although Paco knew it wasn't exactly true, he couldn't help but imagine each note and trill was just for him. 

_ amorcito corazon decirte mi pasion por ti _ _   
_ _ companeros en el bien y el mal _ _   
_ _ ni los anos nos podran pesar _ _   
_ __ amorcito corazon seras mi Amor.

As Miguel held that last note, Paco could feel himself melting. He had a warm feeling in his stomach and he could hear his heart beating fast. 

However, Miguel could see it just as easily. Paco's face was flushed and he was sporting a goofy smile. His eyes were full of something Miguel couldn't quite place. At first. 

As he finished the last few chords Miguel looked up at his audience of one and took all these thoughts in in only a couple of moments. There was a bit of silence that Paco was not quite aware of at first. 

As he realized what was happening he sat up with a start and tried to smile casually. But nothing could've erased that flustered face he had. 

Miguel smiled just slightly as he scooted to sit close to Paco who looked at him in surprise. Miguel put his hand on his arm and softly said, “Remember that time I asked you if you liked me?” Paco could do nothing but nod, “Well, you kinda do like me huh?” 

Paco’s sheepish smile and noncommittal shrug said everything he couldn't. Suddenly, somehow, they had moved closer together. Shoulder to shoulder and Paco knew what would happen if he were to turn his head. 

He wanted to say something,  anything,  to express how he felt, but before the words would come to him-

“MIGUELITOOO!  Dinner is ready mijo! Hurry up and wash up! Tell Paco to come eat too!”

They both practically jumped out their skins at the loud sound. “C'mon we better hurry.” Miguel said with a sigh standing up.

They began to walk towards the house and Paco was still looking for his voice. 

“We can continue the lesson though, after dinner.”

“... I would love that.”


	5. Kiss Me

The only time of day in the Rivera Household you were guaranteed privacy was when everyone was fast asleep. But even now, it was far too hot and too late for Miguel and his boyfriend to do anything but lay next to each other in Miguel’s bed. The room was sweltering, - opening a window only made it worse - the blankets had been thrown onto the floor the moment they climbed on. The only warm thing the two lovers didn’t care about making contact with was each other, and they were  _ tangled. _

From the very day Miguel had the clothes scared off of him by a spider, Paco knew he truly belonged with his face buried in Miguel’s neck, no matter how sweaty it was. He’d never felt so safe or so at peace in his life until he was melting like butter with Miguel in the middle of his poorly ventilated bedroom.

Miguel was on the verge of goosebumps with Paco’s arms around him and breath on his neck that was somehow cooler than the air that clung to them like a soggy blanket. He felt a sleepy buzz like he wanted more, but he wasn’t sure how to coax anything out of Paco.

So he started with, “Hey, you know how everybody our age was already getting their first kisses in the sixth grade?”

“That was a performative thing they all did to be cool. Nobody actually gets their first kiss in sixth grade if they can help it.” Paco said into Miguel’s neck, giving him a light tickle.

“Have you had your first kiss?” Miguel asked hesitantly.

Paco pushed up from his spot burrowed in Miguel’s neck to look him in the eye. “Look at me.” He said, gesturing to his chubby cheeked face. “I have a face only a mama and a Migue could love.”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that! You’re  _ muy guapo!” _ Miguel said, pinching both of Paco’s cheeks with a thumb and forefinger, forcefully making his lips pucker. Paco pushed his hand away.

“My point still stands.” Paco said before slumping into Miguel once more. “... Have you had your first kiss before?”

“No.” Miguel answered quickly with a lighthearted scoff. “I always thought putting your mouth on somebody else’s was gross.” Paco looked up at him with a smirk. “ _ Not anymore though!” _

“So, are you trying to say, you want us to kiss?” Paco asked, testingly nuzzling into Miguel’s neck.

Miguel shivered, starting to wonder what it would feel like if Paco kissed him there. “W-well, we didn’t become novios just to use eachother like pillows, right?”

“We’ll be each other's first kiss then.” Paco said, staying hidden in his lover’s neck.

That appeared to have been the end of the conversation. Miguel figured Paco wasn’t in the mood for kissing, so he let his eyes close, and he thought about how he could bring it back up in the morning.

When Miguel was half asleep, he felt Paco move like he was shifting to roll over, and suddenly he was fully awake with a pair of moist lips slamming into his. Paco pulled away as suddenly as he had kissed him, and then they snickered like maniacs.

“What was  _ that? _ Did you just lay one on me while I was half asleep?!”

“That whole time we weren’t doing anything I was pep talking myself, Rivera.” Paco said in a low chiding tone.

As suddenly as the first one happened, Miguel returned the clumsy peck on the lips Paco had given him, but this time it lasted longer than Paco’s kiss had. They sleepily stared each other in the eye with their noses touching. “That’s not so bad.” Miguel said, barely whispering.

“No, it’s not.” Paco agreed.

Instead of deepening their kisses, they shared a few more short ones before laying back down and burrowing into each other again. They wanted to do more together, but they had fallen asleep before they could think of anything else.


	6. Pregnancy?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Miguel pregnant???? (No, he isn't) (or is he?) (nah, he isn't) (but he could be) (but he's not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We forgot to post on monday and we're very sorry for the inconvenience

"I'm pregnant."

“ _ Que  _ You’re  _ what?”  _ Paco asked with a snort as Miguel tried not to laugh laying next to him on the grass. 

“Bro, for real, mi abuelita just made me eat so many tamales, I could pass for like, four months pregnant.” Miguel said scrunching himself down to make his belly stick out. 

“No, bro, no,” Paco shook his head reproachfully, “You do not get to say that to me. Do you see this?” He said grabbing a hold of his belly for emphasis, “y tu little twig ass over there is calling  _ yourself _ fat?” 

Miguel giggled as Paco poked him roughly on the belly.  “I didn’t call myself  _ fat.  _ I called myself  _ pregnant.  _ Big difference!” 

“You can’t get pregnant, bro.” Paco said lying back down on the grass. 

“That’s so rude. Porque no?”

“Cuz you’re a bro.” Paco said and this time Miguel couldn’t stop himself from laughing. 

“What, are you saying you don’t want to have kids with me?” Miguel said stifling his giggles in the hopes to get a rise out of Paco and he was not disappointed.   
Paco sat up straight in shock, “W-what? I mean, ahem, I mean, well, I don’t- well not that I don’t- but we’re, y’know, I mean. Y’KNOW.” Paco said managing to stutter out a few incomprehensible words before Miguel’s laughing interrupted him. 

“Ay, Paco, calmese. I don’t expect you to want kids with me.” Miguel said in between chuckles. Paco looked at him thoughtfully before lying back down next to him. They both stared at the clouds for a few minutes in silence before Paco broke it. 

“I mean, I would like to have kids with you. Someday.” Paco said softly and he didn’t fail to notice Miguel’s breath hitch next to him. And he knew that if he looked he would see him blushing bright red. 

“Oh.”   


	7. More Than Just Once

“So let me get this straight, muchacho,” Said a man with a wrinkled face and dark stubble along his squared jaw, “you want to impress the direct descendant of  _ Hector Rivera?” _

“I’ve been dating him for like, a week, so, si.” Paco said to the rugged man who sat in front of him.

The older rugged man was Carlito Santos, one of many people Paco regularly delivered newspapers to. When Paco was younger, he would run errands for Carlito and in return he would get any candy he requested. Now that Paco was older, he and Carlito were more like friends than two different species in a symbiotic relationship.

“I don’t know much about that Rivera boy, but if nailing him right in the face with a newspaper like a professional American football player didn’t impress him, who could say if  _ anything _ will?” Carlito chuckled wildly, causing Paco’s face to turn plum red.

“It was an  _ accident!” _ Paco blurted.

“Venga ya!” Carlito swatted his hand through the air. “I know you, muchacho! You’ve been at that job for ten years, it’s  _ impossible _ for you to aim and  _ miss.” _

Paco was shushing Carlito so intensely, that the man gave him a gritty grin before having a bite of the burrito he got from the vendor they sat by.

“So you’ve been lying to your chico, si?”

“Por favor let’s stop talking about this!” Paco whined only loud enough for Carlito to hear.

“I don’t know Miguel well enough, but I  _ do _ know he loves to tell everyone that story. The one of how you two met.” Carlito said, shaking his head while his bristly mustache stretched into a smile with his lips. “It’s funny how he believes anything you tell him.” He reached for his can of strawberry soda, ignoring the alarmed look on Paco’s face.

“ _ OYE-OYE-OYE!!”  _ Shouted a man from three tables over who was surrounded by four more hollering friends of his. Paco looked over to see them while Carlito stayed still as a statue. “ _ CARLITO LINDOO!”  _ They all joined in a chorus of shaky laughter over their beer after the alpha hooligan shouted the derogatory nickname.

Carlito crushed the can in his great bronze hand with a crazed look in his eye. Paco had seen this happen on so many occasions, he was pulling his wallet out to buy another can of soda after Carlito launched out of his plastic chair with a loud scrape against the plaza pavement and advanced on the table of intoxicated men. The second they realised the squared man was heading toward them they all stumbled out of their chairs and scattered like a bunch of feral cats having a shoe thrown at them. Carlito sighed through his pointed nose and turned back to see Paco where he left him, but now he was holding a new can of strawberry soda in one hand and placing down napkins into the spilled drink with the other.

“Thanks, mijo.” Carlito said, easing back down into the plastic seat and receiving the new drink from Paco’s hand.

“You talking about impressing  _ Miguel Rivera?” _ Asked a blue-clad mariachi as he pulled up a plastic seat and joined Paco and Carlito. “ _ Oh, _ I know you! You’re the newspaper boy that struck him in the nose with a delivery and then you two fell in love!” He said, a bit of a playful tone overtaking his voice at the end of his sentence and he batted his eyelashes in a goofy manner.

“Jose? How do  _ you _ know Miguel!?” Paco asked.

“Shined my shoes when he was a niño and poured his heart out to me about how much his whole family hates music.” Said the mariachi, reaching out to shake Paco’s hand. Jose the mariachi had his newspaper from Paco for years like Carlito was, but until now, they were really just acquaintances. “Jose  _ Lopez _ . And if I were you, I’d play him a slow love song just after the sun goes down.”

Paco felt his skin prickle in warning of sweat. “I don’t sing.” He said.

“You don’t  _ sing?” _ Asked the voice of a girl Paco’s age from his left side. Paco whipped in alarm to see Miguel’s cousins, Rosa and Benny Rivera, both sitting on his left side. Rosa sat backwards in a plastic chair while Benny had his legs crossed. “ _ Everybody _ sings.” She said with an all knowing smile.

“You wouldn’t have been saying that a few years ago from what I’ve heard,” Paco muttered.

“Well, if you want to be  _ anywhere _ on Miguel’s level, you  _ have _ to sing.” Benny said, taking a swig off of a bottle of rootbeer. 

Paco felt his stomach churn.

“I… I can’t.” Paco said, looking down at the table.

The small party around Paco broke into a chorus of “Sure you can!”s. Jose the mariachi shifted in his seat and said, “Why don’t we see what you’ve got, muchacho?”

“Oh…” Paco looked around at everyone. Rosa, Benny, Carlito and Jose were all giving him smiles.

“Yeah, let’s hear you sing! We’ll be your first audience!” Said Rosa excitedly.

“We’ll meet you with constructive criticism as needed to make sure it’s perfecto.” Carlito said, leaving his can of soda on the table.

Well, now there was no way out. If he said “no,” he wouldn’t be living. Paco’s mind went back to the day his and Miguel’s feelings for eachother clicked into place like the final piece of a puzzle and that song Miguel was practicing that evening. He’d heard it many times before, but it never got stuck in his head until he heard Miguel sing it.

Paco took in a deep breath and started. “ _ Amorcito corazón yo tengo tentación de un-” _

All four of them winced and cried out as if someone had ran their nails down a chalkboard.

“STOP!!” Jose shouted.

“Ooooo,  _ girl!” _ Benny said next, looking worried for Paco. “No! Oh no! You really  _ can’t  _ sing!”

“You sounded like an old man with a cold.” Rosa added with her tongue sticking out.

The only person who didn’t say anything rude was Carlito, but on the other hand, he didn’t say anything at all. Paco had seen him wince, and that was enough.

“Maybe, with practice, and lots of lemon tea,” Jose said, voice trailing off with uncertainty.

“You can’t just fix this with  _ tea!”  _ Paco said frustratedly, motioning to himself. “I’ve  _ always _ sounded like I’ve been screaming for the past few days! What am I going to do if I can’t sing with mi amor?!” He agonized, sounding like he was about to burst into tears at the thought of Miguel growing frustrated with Paco and leaving him for a man who could properly harmonize with him.

At this moment, Carlito silently leaned over the table and planted a meaty hand on Paco’s shoulder. “Here’s what you can do, mijo; you go hire yourself a mariachi to play a slow love song outside Miguel’s window after the sun goes down, and you give that mariachi a damn good tip so you can lip sync to his voice. That’s what I did for my señora.” He said in a business-like manner.

Paco’s expression hardened, and he nodded with determination.   
  


He did exactly what Carlito told him. He hired a young mariachi and his band to play for him. Right before the sun went down, they hid nearby where Miguel sat on a bench and tiredly strummed chords on his guitar. Paco had watched him a minute before turning back to the band and handing out their money.

“Okay, so I need  _ you _ to hide somewhere out of sight so it looks like I’m singing, but close enough that it  _ sounds _ like I’m singing.” Paco said as he handed a wad of cash to the singer, Julio, and then he tipped the accompaniment while also holding a clipped rose. “You guys are fine.”

“Hey muchacho,” Lupe, one of the trumpet players, said, “what are you going to do when he needs you to sing again?”

“She’s right,” Julio said, gesturing to Lupe with a shoulder and pocketing the cash. “I can’t follow you wherever you go.”

“I know what to do.” Paco said, holding a finger in the air. “I’ll tell him “no" and never explain why. All relationships have some level of deception in them, he’ll learn to deal with it.” He explained with a nervous smile, shrugging with a rose in one hand.

The band members exchanged a semi-concerned glance and shrugged.

 

Miguel was caught offguard to say the least when the music started and Paco had started serenading him with a voice that was so heavenly, it almost sounded like he had an entirely different voice. He lowered his own guitar and watched the whole performance with amusement. 

The rest of the Riveras heard the noise and came out to watch as well with their own pleased expressions. Miguel’s papa and mama watched out the window while holding Socorro who didn’t really understand what was happening, so she quietly babbled in tune with Paco’s song of choice and earned giggly shushes and soft pinches to her nose from her papa and mama. Miguel’s Abuelita had been sweeping dust from the doorway back outside when Paco started, but now, visibly moved by Paco’s love for her sweet Miguelito, she was tearfully leaning against it while watching the romantic event unfold. 

Somewhere in the back, Benny was handing money over to Rosa.

“ _... En la dulce sensación, de un beso mordelón quisiera. Amorcito corazón, decirte mi pasión por ti…” _ Paco never thought he would be proud of himself for lip syncing, but here he was. As the song came to a close, he felt himself being pulled to Miguel and he slowly made his way to where his boyfriend was, seated on that bench with his guitar in his lap and restraining laughter. He held out the single rose in Miguel’s direction. “...  _ Compañeros en el bien y el mal,” _ but then, Paco tripped over a nail that had been dropped outside and face planted in the dirt at Miguel’s feet. The accompaniment stopped, but the hidden singer hadn’t noticed, and his voice grew in intensity as he assumed his band had stopped for dramatic affect.  _ “...ni los años nos podrán pesar. Amorcito corazón, serás mi amor.” _

Paco pushed himself up to look at the Rivera family with a rosy face, dust clinging to his skin that had started sweating mid-performance. They were pretty displeased. Well, Abuelita was at least.

“CHICKEN!!” She shouted while throwing her broom and stomping back inside the Rivera household.

Everyone had gone back to their business except for Miguel who had been laughing throughout the whole performance. And now he was laughing even harder.

“WHY WERE YOU LIP SYNCING?!” Miguel exclaimed, a confused grin on his face.

Paco simply looked around himself, still lying in the dirt, to see the mariachi band making off with the money he’d given them earlier. And then he looked back to Miguel, feeling like he would cry.

“BECAUSE I CAN’T SING!” Paco yelled back, starting to stand up.

“ _Paco!”_ Said Miguel, he laid his guitar on the bench and stood, worried that Paco was getting up to escape. He clung to Paco’s arms even after helping his boyfriend the rest of the way up. “Don’t be silly, _everyone_ can sing.” He said, smiling at Paco with bright brown eyes.

“That’s what everyone else says until they actually  _ hear _ me sing.” Paco said. “I  _ can’t  _ sing.” He repeated.

“But, I’ve  _ always _ wanted to hear you sing!” Miguel argued.

“I can’t do it, Miguel, you’ll hate me either way.”

“ _ Que!?” _ Miguel was scowling in unbelief, snatching the rose from Paco’s loose hand and pointing it at him. “Why would I hate you?!”

“Because if I do or if I don’t we can’t properly sing together, and I know music is your  _ life!” _ Paco said, voice cracking and tears streaming down his face. “I’m no good.”

“Singing isn’t just about  _ sounding good.” _ Miguel said with great scandal in his voice. “It’s about-!” He sputtered, finding it hard to explain, especially with Paco’s sad and confused expression. He stuffed the rose into his pants pocket, letting the flower head poke out, and then he went to wiping Paco’s tears away. “It was like when my mama Imelda sang again for the first time; she accidentally ended up onstage at De La Cruz’s party. She was so scared at first, but not even halfway through, she was so happy and full of energy,  _ that’s _ what it is-- it’s channeling raw emotion with your voice; it didn’t matter if my mama Imelda sounded good or not, she was  _ happy _ . She was  _ so _ happy that she jumped on my papa Hector and gave him a big hug!” While Miguel was talking, he hadn’t let go of Paco’s face after wiping his tears, and he gave his chubby cheeks a light squeeze.

Paco looked at Miguel like he wanted to jump on him right about now. He just had this look on his face that made him look like a teddy bear with a beauty mark. Instead, he cupped Miguel’s hands that were still holding his face.

“I don’t want you to try to impress me,” Miguel said, his hands being allowed to slide down and he bashfully clasped them behind his back with his shoulders shrugging. “I want you to feel the way mama Imelda felt on that stage.”

Paco couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He yanked Miguel into himself and covered his face in a relentless shower of kisses. His lover burst into laughter, trying to wrestle his way out of Paco’s arms or return the favor, but Paco kept kissing and squeezing him until he calmed down again. When he was done, Miguel felt ticklish and had his boney arms wrapped around Paco’s full waist while Paco’s hold on him was more tender. “I’m  _ very _ happy.” Paco said into Miguel’s hair. “I’m very happy, just knowing the sweetest man in the world is in love with me.”

“So… Paco, will you sing for me?”

Paco felt his stomach drop. No matter how genuine and kind hearted Miguel’s words were, he didn’t really know what he was talking about, he hadn’t heard Paco’s singing voice before.

“Please? Just once,” Miguel begged, “I’ll accompany you.”   
  


They sat together in the space behind the shoe shop sign, Miguel with his guitar and Paco with nothing but Dante inching into his lap. When they started, Paco was hesitant, but when he finally sang, his voice was scratchy and offkey like a tired old fiddle. When Paco realised his voice wasn’t causing Miguel any pain or secondhand embarrassment, his voice got louder and scratchier. Miguel was sure he never smiled wider in his life, and he let his guitar get quieter so he could better hear Paco.


	8. Carlito Puga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this says "chapter by memeberd" but lilspaceking wrote this just for the record so I'm not taking credit for their words.
> 
> Also, sorry we took so long to start updating again, such is life. But now we're back!

“That’s what Carlito said!” 

“Who’s Carlito?” 

“Oh, he’s a friend of mine.” 

“Oh. Ok.”

**\---**

“Tomorrow? I can’t. I promised Carlito I’d help him with some housework.” 

“Okay, what about the day after?” 

“Yeah, sure.”

**\---**  


“Carlito drinks nothing but strawberry soda I swear.” 

“Y’know, it’s funny I’ve never seen Carlito around school before.” 

“Carlito doesn’t go to school anymore, silly. He has a job.” 

“Wait, what, really? How old is he?” 

“Uh, I don’t know. Like 40 or something.”  

**\---**

Carlito had been something of an enigma to Miguel. He was obviously someone Paco was close to and at first he had just supposed it was a best friend. However, when he found out that he was actually a grown man, Miguel didn’t know what to think. Paco had told him that they met on his newspaper route, but it was still strange. He had never known someone to be so close to an adult that wasn’t a part of his family. 

Gathering from Paco’s many stories about him, he knew that Carlito was a father figure of sorts to Paco. Miguel couldn’t help but be relieved to hear that. He knew Paco’s parents were loving enough, but they were gone most of the time. It practically broke Miguel’s heart to hear that there had been years where his parents were gone for even Dias de los Muertos. But Carlito was there. 

So, of course Miguel was a bit nervous when Paco said that he should meet Carlito, but he hid his anxiety well and agreed with him readily. He did want to meet the man his corazon was always spending time with, but he also felt that he had a need to impress this man. 

“Hola, chiquito,” Carlito’s voice rang out through the outdoor cafe waving at the newspaper boy and his boyfriend. Miguel swallowed nervously as they made their way to the table. 

“Hola, Carlito, this is Miguel, mi novio. Miguel, this is Carlito, mi… mi amigo mejor.” Paco said with the widest smile on his face that Miguel had ever seen. 

“Hola, chico.” Carlito said holding out his hand for a shake. Miguel took it and was surprised at how hard the man squeezed it, but he decided against saying anything. They sat down and ordered some food from the waiter. 

“So, I’ve heard quite a bit about you Miguel,” Carlito said once the waiter was out of the way, “Are you really as good a musician as they say?” He raised an eyebrow at the young boy and Miguel could feel his nervousness coming back with a vengeance.

“Well, I don’t know what you’ve heard, but I guess I’m pretty good.” He laughed nervously looking at Paco for some help. 

“Miguel’s being modest, he’s wonderful. You’d like him, Carlito.” Paco said brightly. He was so happy to see the two most important people in his life talking and he just knew that they’d like each other. He just knew it. 

“I guess we’ll find out when I hear him. You planning on going professional, chico?” He gave the boy a small smile and Miguel felt a little more at ease. 

“Well, I hope too! It’s been my dream ever since I was like, four, and you know, my family seems to be more supportive of it now, it’s a real possibility. Of course, it’s a hard industry.” Miguel said always swept away by the thought of his music.

“Nonsense, if half of what I heard was true, all you’ll need is some hard work.” Carlito seemed to be warming up to Miguel quickly. After all, he had heard only good things around town and Miguel could see why Paco loved him so much. The waiter brought their food out and they started to eat, still making small talk. 

“Carlito, didn’t you say you knew Miguel’s father?” Paco asked as he tore away at his quesadilla. 

“Si, si, Enrique. He made my best pair of boots I believe. He’s a good man. I hope you are too, Miguel?” He asked giving the boy a searching look that made him nervous yet again.  

“Um, yes sir.” Miguel said as respectfully as he could manage. 

“Carlito, quit teasing Migue, I told you he’s the perfect gentleman.” Paco said sending the man a glare. 

“Of course, of course, Miguel knows I was just joking with him. Right,  _ Migue _ ?” Carlito said using his nickname teasingly.  

“Heh, yeah, I know.” Miguel said smiling a bit awkwardly. Luckily for him the rest of the lunch went well enough, that is, until Paco got up to go to the restroom. 

As soon as he was gone, Carlito turned his attention back to Miguel and shot him with a serious look. “All right, listen up muchacho, before he gets back. I know big shot mariachis just like you and you may be all marble eyed and innocent now, but before you know it, you’ll have dozens of people at your feet. Don’t you let that hurt mi hijo.” 

Miguel was so stunned he almost didn’t say anything, just staring wide-eyed at the man before him, but he was finally able to say, “Si, senor, of course, entiendo.” 

“And one more thing, Miguel, I know how Paco is. He’s a very insecure guy, and I know how teenage boys can be. You just better be respectful of him, because if I find out different I swear I wi-” 

“I will! I will,” Miguel said quickly, “I really do care about him, Mr. Puga, I mean, he’s the world to me. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. I promise.” Miguel said sincerely looking Carlito in the eyes even though it was absolutely terrifying. 

“Okay, okay, good.” He said just as Paco came back from the restroom sitting down next to them. He was surprised to hear them silent. 

“So… what I miss?” He asked turning between the pair. 

“Nadie, mi corazon.” Miguel said giving him a sweet smile which Paco of course returned. 

“Geez, it’s kind of cold out here.” Paco said suddenly with a shiver. Miguel took off his jacket without a second thought. 

“Here, take mine. I’m already warm.” He said gently placing it on his shoulders. 

“Oh, come on, I’ll stretch it out.” Paco said moving to return it. 

“What? No, you won’t. Besides, that’s an old jacket anyway.” Miguel shrugged and Paco sighed happily keeping it on instead. 

Carlito watched this all with a small happy smile on his face and he suddenly stood up and said, “Well, it’s getting late you two. An old man has to get some rest.” 

“Aw, you’re leaving?” Paco said disappointed. It didn’t seem that late to him. 

“Si, mijo, i’m gonna let you two lovebirds have some privacy,” He said giving Paco a wink that made him blush furiously, “Y Miguel, I have to say, you seem like a good kid. The way you look at my newspaper boy, well, I think you two are a good pair.” And now both of the boys were blushing and Carlito laughed lightly before putting on his own jacket and walking away. 

The two boys stared at each other in a bit of surprised before finally Paco broke the silence. 

“What the hell did you say to him to make him like you so much, Miguel?” 

“I have no fuckin clue.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Hoped you liked it! Please comment below, and if you have any questions about our child, Paco, go ahead and ask.


End file.
